


Правда или действие

by ST_Discovery_20XX



Series: WTF ST Discovery 2019: от R до NC-21 [6]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Drama, Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST_Discovery_20XX/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX
Summary: Два человека, захваченных инопланетянами, принуждены участвовать в реалити-шоу.





	Правда или действие

Шар катился, и катился, и катился, и катился. Для припавших к экранам зрителей — весело, интригующе. Для вовлечённой в шоу женщины — зловеще. Гулко пересчитав твёрдыми боками крутые повороты прозрачной пластиковой трубы, шар выпал в проволочный лоток. Грянул бравурный марш, из пола выросли две матовые колонны высотой в половину роста человека, налились одна лиловым, другая лимонным цветом.   
  
— Правда или действие. Время сделать выбор, игрок.  
  
Зрители знали, какой колонны коснётся женщина. Она всегда выбирала действие. Её ладонь, зависнув на мгновение в воздухе, начала опускаться. Те, кто следил за игрой в прямом эфире, затаили дыхание. Может, на этот раз?.. В прежних сезонах, с другими участниками, редкий игрок мог выдержать серию из нескольких действий. Большинство было готово рассказывать о себе самую неприглядную правду после одного-двух испытаний, после трёх ломались практически все, лишь два человека пошли на четвёртую попытку, и все помнили, чем это кончилось, но эта темнокожая женщина с упрямым взглядом выдержала пять. Букмекерские конторы гребли деньги лопатами, принимая ставки. Для них это был отличный сезон, можно сказать — уникальный. Рейтинги шоу взлетели до небес. О нём судачили в школьных автобусах и в тюремных дворах, в ульях-офисах и на аристократических приёмах. По популярности непреклонная женщина почти сравнялась с правящей династией.   
  
На её лице не было ни тени эмоций, когда она, небрежно шлёпнув по лиловой колонне, взяла в руки отливающий бронзой шар — билет в неизвестность. Как утверждалось в рекламе шоу, с небольшой долей вероятности можно было вместо унизительного задания получить крупный выигрыш, даже пропуск на волю, но она от подобных посланий не ждала ничего хорошего. Если бы было возможно добраться до ублюдка, сочиняющего задания, она не задумываясь намотала бы его кишки на кулак, заставила бы его жевать и глотать собственное дерьмо, после чего с наслаждением вырвала бы ему сердце.   
  
«Соси, пока он не заплачет».   
  
Получив задание, она дождалась своего мужчину, как всегда, вернувшегося поздно, как обычно, измученного тем, чем его заставляли заниматься, выпитого досуха эмоционально и физически. Она не знала, какие квесты он проходит, и не хотела знать. Уложив его в постель, она разула его и отбросила сияющие лаком туфли в дальний угол, затем стянула с бугрящегося мышцами тела красное с глубоким вырезом платье, под которым не было белья. Отметив про себя, что справа от пупка появилась ещё одна татуировка-бабочка, она сдержала рвущуюся наружу ярость, улеглась у мужчины в ногах и, притворяясь уверенной, прижалась губами к его интимным местам. Она совершенно не умела это делать. Её жизнь с самого детства была заполнена другими интересными вещами — не мужчинами, и ещё недавно она всерьёз считала, что близкие отношения не для неё. Пока с ней не произошло это, чему она не хотела давать словесное определение. С ней случился этот мужчина. Они были вместе недолго. Она не задумывалась об изысканных любовных играх, а он её ни к чему такому не подталкивал. Так получилось, что впервые она взяла в рот мужской член на глазах у сотен миллионов зрителей. Посторонних не было в комнате, но она точно знала, что они смотрят за её неловкими действиями, зажав в потных руках пульты для голосования. Смотрят и делают ставки. И ей придётся работать языком и губами до тех пор, пока её мужчина не заплачет. Невыполнимая задача.   
  
Это длилось бесконечно, а когда закончилось, она не могла сообразить, сколько минут, часов, а может, и дней провела, облизывая, обсасывая и покусывая мужской член. В какой-то момент её партнёр надавил ей на плечи, пытаясь оттолкнуть, но она вцепилась ему в бёдра, не отпускала, пока в горло ей не ударила тёплая горьковатая струя. Она захлебнулась, закашлялась, из глаз хлынули слёзы. Яркий луч прожектора упал на её лицо, чтобы зрители, забыв о собственных неурядицах, упивались эмоциями и болью незнакомого человека. Прожектор навёлся на мужчину, обострив и без того резкие черты лица. Из льдисто-голубых глаз, обожжённых нестерпимо ярким светом, покатились слёзы. Заиграла триумфальная музыка — женщина выполнила задание.   
  
Он притянул её к себе, крепко обнял и без слов, одним лишь взглядом, пообещал, что они выберутся отсюда. А когда это произойдёт, от планеты со всем её населением останется лишь космический мусор — и никаких воспоминаний.   
  
И она ему поверила. 


End file.
